


Jailbirds

by JetBlackHurricane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Police, Police cell, Post-concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHurricane/pseuds/JetBlackHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a post-concert fan meeting gets out of hand, Michael finds himself waking up in a British police cell the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temper Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I know where this story is going but I don't know whether I will have enough of a story to make it a multi-chaptered fic or if the next chapter will be it. I suppose it will depend on how many people like it.  
> Enjoy :)

A signature here, a photo there. A hug. Another photo. A high-5, maybe a kiss to the cheek. This was the normal routine when the band went to the back doors of the arena to greet the fans who had not too long ago been screaming along to their songs during the concert. They didn't have to do this but they chose to. Their post-concert high was wearing off, with the idea of getting back to their hotel rooms and delving into a deep slumber all too tempting, but these fans had spent their (or more likely their parents') hard earned cash and time to travel and see the band so the least they could do is to spend ten or twenty minutes saying hello. 

Except tonight was different. Instead of the usual faces of teenagers and young adults waiting to see their favourite band, a few paps had gathered by the tour bus doors. It was unusual to see any paps at arenas; there's not much of a story to be had walking in and out of a concert and although a picture of a sweaty, red faced band member would be exciting for online fans, it wouldn't earn much for the pap. 

Michael notices them first as he's taking a picture with a fan. He catches securities eye and points in the direction of the tour bus where five men with large DSLR cameras around their necks are leaning against the side of the bus. The security notices the paps and nods to Michael. 

"Okay lads could you finish up, we need to be going soon." A round of 'aww's are heard from the fans as they hurry to get pictures with the band. Michael finishes taking one last picture before he says his goodbyes and heads towards the tour bus. He looks around for his best friends; Ashton is still talking to a fan whilst security is trying to pull him away, Calum is climbing the steps of the tour bus whereas Luke is nowhere is site, presumably already on the bus. Michael walks past a pap, the bright flash of his camera going off. He ignores it as much as possible as he's suddenly pulled backwards. Turning around he notices a girl, no more than ten years old, a handful of his flannel shirt in her hand.

"Hello little one, didn't you get a photo?" The little girl giggles and points to her small banner with a pen. "You want me to sign it?" She nods and he takes the pen from her to do so.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know she had left my side!" A woman with striking red hair runs up to the girl in front of him and grabs her hand.

"Hey it's no problem. You probably shouldn't have ran away from your mummy though, little one." He gives the girl a huge grin, to let her know he's not telling her off, and places a peck on her forehead. "Have a safe journey home."

"Thanks a lot, you've made her day!" The mother says over her shoulder, but before they can take more than a few steps a paparazzi barges into the little girl, immediately knocking her over. Michael runs up to the girl and carefully pulls her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asks, looking up to her mother as she picks her up.

"She'll be ok, thank you. What a horrible man, what did he think he was doing?" Seeing red, Michael turns to said man who was looking angrily at his camera.

"Hey excuse me, aren't you going to apologise?" The pap looks up to Michael with a frown on his face.

"Apologise? She was walking in my way! I could have dropped my camera, do you have any idea how expensive this is?" He shouts, waving the camera in front of Michael's face. 

"This girl could have been seriously hurt you fucking idiot!" The sound of his outburst brought the attention of the security in the crowd. They rushed over to Michael and the pap trying to diffuse the situation.

"Let's not create a scene guys, there are still fans here watching." But Michael wasn't listening. His hands were bunched into fists and his eyes were staring icily into those of the pap.

"You still haven't apologised."

"And I'm not going to. The silly woman should be putting the kid to bed not standing out here-" but he didn't get to finish. It all happened in a blur of fists and blood and the pap's heavy body hitting the floor before anyone could blink. Security was holding Michael away from causing more damage whilst surrounding paps were taking photos of the scene. Ashton, having watched the whole thing, ran up to Michael, placing both hands on his shoulders to make him look him in the eyes.

"Mate you need to calm down, okay? There are fans, kids are scared, you can't let them see you like this." Michael nodded, coming to his senses as he let Ashton's voice soothe his nerves. The adrenaline was still pumping around him but he knew he had to get back to his normal self. 

Unbeknownst to Michael and Ashton, police officers were walking towards them. Some were creating a barricade between the tour bus and the fans but two made their way in the direction of Michael.

"Excuse me Sir, could we have a word?" Michael shook the security off him and turned to see a police officer talking to him. "Am I correct to assume you assaulted this man in front of you?" The pap, who was now holding a hand to his bloody nose and leaning against the front of the tour bus, nodded his head.

"Yes. He did! He came and punched me right in the nose, I want to make a statement against him." Michael's eyes grew wide, now comprehending the consequences of his actions. Was he about to get arrested? They couldn't do that could they? He was in a globally famous band, he couldn't actually go to prison could he? He was panicking, Ashton could see this as he rubbed a hand up and down his back to calm him.

"He- he pushed over the girl-"

"How about we discuss this down at the station Sir?" The police officer had a hand on his handcuffs, ready to bring them out if Michael became difficult to deal with. 

By now the rest of the crew from inside of the tour bus had come out to see what was happening, including their tour manager. He gave Michael a sad smile before speaking.

"We have a hell of a lot of damage control to do in the morning but let's start it now okay? The easiest thing to do right now is to go with the police officers and spend a night in a cell." Michael started shaking his head. "It will be fine. Nothing to be worried about at all. I promise you will be out in the morning, I'll get you myself."

"But I can't! You have to do something."

"Would you rather go calmly and quietly with the officers now and be out by morning or make a fuss, get forcefully dragged into the car and possibly get given a court order? I can guarantee you won't get that if you do as I say and leave of your own accord."

Michael was scared and he didn't care it was evident on his face. He was sweaty, fidgety and he kept looking to Ashton as if silently pleading for help. He knew his tour manager was right, he needed to leave with the officers now, spend a cold, uncomfortable night in a cell and in the morning he would give a statement and be on his way. Of course this whole affair would be splashed all over the media outlets tomorrow (it's probably being tweeted about right this moment) but he couldn't bare to think about that, let alone what his own mum would say to him tomorrow. 

He nodded. He wished one of the boys could come with him, even if it was just in the car but he knew that was impossible. He hugged Ashton tight, the older boy continuing to stroke his back. He mentally thanked him for the comfort that one simple gesture brought him.

He turned to the police officer saying, "I'll come, but I don't want the handcuffs, please." The officer looked sceptical but nodded taking both of Michael's elbows in his hands to walk him to the police car on the side of the road.

He placed Michael carefully into the car and shut the door. "You'll be fine Sir, a night in the cells will clear your head," the officer said, getting into the driving seat to drive off.

Michael couldn't look back to see the disappointed faces of his fans, his crew and his best friends. He was scared and embarrassed and regretted his lack of self control. The pap was a dick but the girl had been fine, if a little shook up. He should have walked into the tour bus and ignored the pap, if he had he wouldn't be on his way to a police station, kicking himself for his rash actions.

He gave a groan and sat back with his head resting on the window.


	2. A (barely) Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets put into the police cell to find that he's not alone.

When he entered the cell, the large metal door slamming shut behind him, the first thing he thought was 'how on earth am I going to sleep on that?' He looked at the metal table screwed to the wall in front of him with no pillow, mattress or blanket anywhere in sight to offer comfort. It shouldn't have been a surprise; these cells are not made for a long-term stay, mostly only for those too drunk to get back home or to detain small-time criminals that will be released after a day or two. Michael's second thought was 'I am certainly never going get myself into this kind of situation ever again'.

His third thought was 'great, I'm not alone' as his eyes fell on the figure of a woman sat cross legged in the corner of the room, staring at him. Michael stood there awkwardly as the woman began to frown, recognition on her face.

"I know you," she says slowly as though she was trying to put a name to his face.

"Please, when it clicks can you promise not to scream in my face or cling to me for the rest of the night? I don't think I can deal with that."

The woman raised an eyebrow, not impressed with his insinuation that she was crazy. "Do I look like the type? Seriously?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you sat on the floor?"

"More comfy than that thing," she replied, pointing to the metal table that Michael was scrutinising when he walked (got pushed) inside. He silently agreed and sat in the other corner of the room, stretching his legs out and facing the woman.

"So wha-"

"Five seconds of... 'S', it begins with 's', my sister loves you guys. Maybe I'll persuade her get back into One Direction though, at least they don't get themselves arrested." She continues making an 's' sound, trying to remember the name.

"Summer. It's Five Seconds of Summer. And considering you're in the same cell with me, I can't imagine you got thrown in here for gardening or helping an old lady across the road so don't judge me when you don't know what I've done, okay?" The woman pursed her lips together and nodded her head. She looked a little guilty, her head falling down slightly, but she didn't apologise.

Silence fell on the two for a few minutes, not awkwardly though, they didn't care for each other for it to be awkward. The woman shifted her position so that she was lying flat on her back in the middle of the floor, looking up to the ceiling. Michael watched her, noting the tints of blue in her hair that he didn't notice before, her tanned skin from the sun (a holiday probably, there hasn't been enough sun in London these past few days for the woman to tan like that), how her nose tilts up a little at the end and her large green eyes that were looking at-

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at me. Thank you." Michael looks away quickly, blushing at the fact he got caught. He hadn't meant to act like a perv but to be fair to him, he didn't have anything interesting to look at in the cell other than her.

"Sorry. I'm Michael by the way."

"Liz."

"Short for Elizabeth?"

"Yes but if you ever call me that I will punch you in the face."

Michael snorted. "Noted." Another short silence came over them but Michael didn't mind. Her words reminded him of what he had done to get himself into this cell. He couldn't deny that the pap deserved a punch after what he did. Michael had never been a violent person, he's only ever physically and purposely hurt another person a very small amount of times in his life. He remembers being in High School and pushing a guy to the ground for calling Calum names, so he completely deserved that because Michael has always stuck up for his best friends, and he always will. He remembers getting into a fight with Luke a couple of years ago during a small concert in Melbourne. They were arguing about something stupid, he can't remember what now, but Luke had raised a fist to smack him and Michael had got in there first and hit Luke in the chest hard enough that he fell into Ashton and the both of them had tumbled to the floor. Michael felt so bad he ran out of the room and made a grovelling apology later that night on the plane journey back to Sydney. And he vowed never to touch any of his friends like that again because he felt physically sick that he hurt Luke.

So he's not a violent person, but he sticks up for himself and others and seeing that small girl get pushed to the ground by that disgusting, arrogant bastard made his blood boil, so he couldn't help it when he hit him. He didn't feel sorry at all.

"I punched a pap. He pushed over a girl, she must have been about ten years old? And he didn't even apologise, all he cared about was that he nearly dropped his fucking camera so I punched him. I think I could be in here for a lot worse, don't you?"

Liz smiled a small smile, rolling onto her front and looking to Michael. "Yeah. At least you didn't kill anyone. I'll reconsider keeping my sister from being your fan. She's ten."

"What's her name?"

"Lisa."

"That's a cool name. Tell her that. And I'm glad she's a fan. Maybe don't tell her you met me in a police cell though."

Liz giggled, shocking Michael for it was the first time he had heard her laugh. "I definitely won't any time soon. Maybe when she's older."

"So why are you in here?"

"I was at a house party with some friends but it was shit so we headed into town. We were trying to get into a club and the bouncer decided to slap my arse. So I slapped his face, told him to do one when he tried feeling me up again and then I got arrested."

"That makes no sense. He was feeling _you_ up."

"Yeah but you know, if you're wearing tight shorts and a low cut top you're asking for it, right?" He didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice but he frowned at the unfairness of the situation. "Don't frown, I'm sure you've looked at a girls' legs and tits when they've been on show."

"I'm guilty. But I wouldn't touch her without permission." Liz shrugged but didn't take her eyes off of Michael. She seemed to want to say something, opening her mouth to speak but quickly closing it, until Michael asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. You're not that bad, that's all. You seem like a pretty decent guy."

Michael laughed, the tops of his cheeks tinted a light pink. He's used to girls, fans mostly, complimenting him, but this felt different. Liz wasn't trying to impress him, or make him like her (he doubted she gave a shit if he liked her or not) and she wasn't telling him something that thousands of girls tweeted him everyday. This was genuine; a compliment made from the words he had said to her just a few seconds ago.

He didn't know how to respond so he smiled and bowed his head to look at his fingers twiddling with one another in his lap.

"Did you have a concert tonight?" Liz asked, hiding a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Yep. Day off tomorrow though luckily. And then we start the European leg of the tour the day after."

"It must be so much fun touring and singing to large crowds, screaming fans at your feet every night."

Michael laughed, shaking his head. "Well if you put it like that..." It earned another giggle from Liz. "Nah, it's a lot of fun, especially with your three best mates. It's exhausting sometimes, and you can't punch people without it being all over the news the next day but you know, I wouldn't give it up for the world." He stands up, stretching his legs after sitting on the floor for too long, his limbs aching and back popping. "What do you do? Do you go to Uni or something?" 

"I'm a photographer. I finished Uni... erm, three months ago now? I've lost count of how long I've been unemployed for. I get paid to do the odd wedding now and then, and family photo but nothing full time."

"Don't lose hope, I'm sure something will turn up." Michael says this whilst walking from one walk to another. Liz is frowning, not being able to see him anymore from the position her head is resting on the floor.

"Fucking hope so. Or I'll be subjected to days folding up men's boxers in Marks and Spencers for the rest of my life. I hate my job. It's always full of creeps." She finally lifted her head to see Michael was laughing hysterically. Liz didn't know what she had said that was so funny, but she laughed with him, shaking her head. 

"Sorry. But seriously, just keep working hard and keeping an eye out and you'll find something you'll love. You're still so young."

"Easy for you to say, you're what, nineteen?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen and already a millionaire."

"What magazine have you been reading? I'm far from a millionaire."

"Well off, though."

"I have enough that I can make my family comfortable. That's what matters at the end of the day." 

"See, told you. You're a decent guy." The conversation had been going slow, both cell mates tired and exhausted from the nights' events. Liz was beginning to close her eyes, breath slowing down as she began to lose consciousness. Michael took off the hoodie he was wearing and placed it over the top of Liz. He lay down next to her on his back and closed his eyes.

When he was riding in the police car on his way to the station he was bricking it. His heart had been pounding, his palms were sweating with nerves and he would have given anything to turn back time and contain his anger. But as he was falling into a light slumber, he thought this night hadn't been too bad after all. He could never have thought he'd make a (barely) friend, a genuinely nice, funny but feisty woman who could make him forget how much shit he was going to be in with the press, his management, his mum and best friends tomorrow. He just hopes he doesn't miss saying goodbye to Liz in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much everyone that has read this and left kudos. You're all very kind. I'm quite proud of this chapter but as you can see, nothing much really happens. I still hope you like it and please keep leaving kudos and add comments!


End file.
